Faucets including a pull-out dispensing unit, such as a spout spray head or a side spray, generally utilize a retractor, such as a weight or a spring, to help retract a hose back into a rest position after the dispensing unit has been removed from its docking station by the user. The hose typically extends below the mounting surface of the faucet behind the sink. More particularly, the hose travels from the faucet valve above the mounting surface, loops down and returns back above to attach to the dispensing unit.
If a weight is used as a hose retractor, it is generally attached to the hose using some sort of clamp. By clamping the weight to the hose, the effective length of the hose is shortened if the weight is placed on the portion of the hose past the loop (generally the bottom) closest to the spray head, or is ineffective over the final portion of the travel if placed before the loop (generally the bottom), closest to the valve. As an alternative, a sliding weight as a hose retractor provides a substantially constant force on the hose independent of dispensing unit position since the sliding weight is always located near the bottom of the loop due to gravity. Generally, the sliding weight is more efficient if the coefficient of friction between the hose and the weight is as small as possible and the mass of the weight is as great as possible. The contact surface of the weight generally should be corrosion resistant. Cost constraints on designs and material weight are often competing factors.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a retractor for use with a faucet pull-out hose includes an outer portion formed of a first material, and an insert portion formed of a second material different from the first material. The insert portion is rotatably received within the outer portion and is configured to slidably receive the pull-out hose.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a retractor for use with a faucet pull-out hose includes an outer portion, and an insert portion concentrically received within the outer portion and configured to slidably receive the pull-out hose. A releasable coupler is supported by the insert portion and is configured to releasably couple the insert portion to the outer portion.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.